fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Camila Cabello
Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao, better known as Camila Cabello (b. March 3rd, 1997) is a member of Fifth Harmony with Ally Brooke Hernandez, Normani Kordei, Dinah Jane Hansen, and Lauren Jauregui, who originally auditioned for the X-Factor out of Greensboro, North Carolina. Personal Life Born in Cojima, Cuba as Karla Camila Cabello, she moved to the United States at the age of six. Her mother, Sinuhe is Cuban and her father Alejandro Cabello is Mexican. She is the older sister of Sofia Cabello. Camila did a cover of Skyscraper on Youtube. She's known as the adorable and the funny one in the group. She also loves to make a lot of jokes! She is known to often have a large bow in her hair. Her mom, Sinuhe, said that instead of a traditional quinceanera party, she wanted to audition for the X-Factor. The X Factor Audition Karla, who prefers to be called by her middle name Camila, auditioned for The X-Factor in NC. She first auditioned for the producers part of the audition and got the call back saying that she will audition for the judges as an alternative, meaning that if after the show if they were to have time then she would be able to audition, After the show Camila was ready to sing for the judges, but then the producers told her that there was not any time left, and she started to cry. Then she saw Simon and asked him if she could audition, and he said yes. After her audition she got a yes from all four judges, but it's unknown what most of them said. Demi Lovato said that she wanted Camila to try a more pop song for bootcamp.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-YjOWf6Dj0 It has been revealed that they didn't show her audition because X-Factor didn't have the rights to the song "R.E.S.P.E.C.T.." She stated though that when she isn't singing, all she does is sing karaoke and watch One Direction videos. They showed this small portion in the Finals episode. Bootcamp Camila sang "Back to Black"'' ''by the late Amy Winehouse during the first bootcamp task. It was not shown, but she is seen during Tara Simon's. She is also seen saying "I'm so jittery" in the beginning of the episode. On her second bootcamp task, she performs the song Your Song by Elton John against competitor Jordan Shane. She was later eliminated by the judges and is seen crying and being hugged by possibly her mother. After elimination, Camila was called back to the stage and was put into Fifth Harmony. Judges Houses At the judges home the girls performed "Impossible" by Shontelle. After the performance Simon Cowell has said that Impossible was actually the reason he fell in love with the group. Camila's breathtaking solo in this performance was the main reason because most of the fans fell in love with her voice and her personality. Performances Known as the "funny one" in the group and for her jazzy-style vocals, Camila and the girls took on songs that allowed them to showcase their vocal abilities. Despite LA Reid and Britney Spears not loving them as much as the other judges during the competition, the Fifth Harmony girls wowed the public enough to get voted through every week and had the support and confidence of their mentor Simon Cowell, who adored them and never had a problem telling them how proud he was of them. Accounts Instagram-icon.png|link=http://instagram.com/camila_cabello Tumblr-icon.png|link=http://waakeme-up.tumblr.com Twitter-icon.png|link=https://twitter.com/camilacabello97 References [[Category:Camila Cabello] Category:Band Members Category:Females Category:Fifth Harmony Official Category:The X Factor